


Robe

by bilarzo (tylerhoechlions)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying During Sex, Fanart, Fingering, M/M, Praise Kink, Riding, also has, but like in a good way don't worry, mako has a praise kink, service top mako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerhoechlions/pseuds/bilarzo
Summary: Mako flushed with pride, the tips of his ears growing hot and joining his cheeks in their red hue. “Always miss you. Love you so much,” he said while hiding his face against Wu’s chest. He could feel the beginnings of tears pricking in the corners of his eyes.
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 175





	Robe

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to accompany some art that I did, which I have included at the end of the piece! I also finally have a twitter, @bilarzo!

It was a chilly night in Republic City and Wu was spending it at Mako’s apartment. Mako had made sure to acquire an assortment of Wu’s favorite bath products— various salts and bubbles and the thick, heavy perfumes that he preferred the best. He’d already made sure the water would be a comfortable temperature for Wu’s arrival. 

“Hey,” Mako said breathlessly while inviting Wu in with a kiss. He could both feel and smell the cold coming off of Wu’s body as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders, leading him to take off his shoes and taking his coat from him.

“Oh, Mako, it’s just so dreadfully cold out there! I thought I would surely freeze to death!” Wu exaggerated, gesticulating wildly with the hand that wasn’t firmly grasping his overnight bag.

Mako rolled his eyes. “Well, then you’re in for a treat. I have a bath set up for you already.”

Wu moaned loudly and made a beeline for the bathroom. “You’re just the best boyfriend a guy could ask for,” he said while gently shutting the door with a quiet click.

Mako turned to the mirror he had hanging up outside his bedroom to do a quick once-over; checking to make sure there was nothing in his teeth, not an eyebrow hair out of place. He ran a hand through his hair and shot what he thought was his most alluring smirk to himself in the reflection. He had to admit that he was more than a bit excited for what he had planned for the two of them that evening. 

After entering his bedroom, he used his fingertips to light a few candles on the bedside table and on his dresser, casting a comfortable glow against the red walls. Mako knew he had at least a half an hour to finish setting up before Wu would be finished with his bath. He plumped up the pillows and double checked that any needed supplies would be well within reach from the bed itself. 

He sat down on the side of his bed, angling himself towards the door. Out of nervous excitement, he examined his nails and waited for the sound of the tub to start draining from the other room. A few minutes later, he heard the soft slapping of Wu’s feet on the hardwood floors, coming in his direction.

Wu walked in and Mako’s breath caught in his throat; Wu was clothed in a luxurious green and gold silk robe cinched tight around his waist, his hair still coiffed and a few stray droplets of moisture running down his throat. 

“How do you feel? Warmed up?” Mako asked while pulling Wu to stand between his spread knees. 

Wu swayed back and forth a little bit, a coy smile on his lips. “Just perfect, as always,” he said while pressing his mouth next to Mako’s. 

The smells of the perfumed bath enveloped Mako as Wu wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Mako dipped his head to nuzzle his nose against the damp skin where Wu’s neck met his shoulder, leaving a chaste kiss to the spot. 

“You smell good,” Mako said, running his broad hands down Wu’s spine. “But, then again, you always do.”

Wu chuckled and nudged Mako back a bit farther onto the bed, climbing up and into his lap. “What do you think of the new robe?” He asked, eying Mako from beneath half closed lids. 

“It’s very becoming on you,” Mako admitted, “though I think it may be-coming off of you soon,” he continued cheekily.

Wu play swatted at Mako’s shoulder and ducked his head to hide the blush that had begun to stain his cheeks a dark rouge. “And then you’d better be-coming in me.”

Mako inhaled sharply and let out a small whimper. He let his hands travel down to Wu’s thigh, sliding up and under the end of the robe. “You can’t just go saying those things, Wu.”

Wu started toying with the collar of Mako’s tank top, playing his fingers over the strong muscles underneath. “Come on, let’s get this off,” he said.

Mako nodded his head dumbly, feeling himself grow harder in his shorts. He raised his arms up over his head and allowed Wu to pull the top off. Wu made a delighted noise and leaned down to pepper kisses over the exposed skin while scratching his fingers gently through the sparse hair on Mako’s chest.

“How did I get so lucky to find a hunk like you?” Wu asked, mouth hot over Mako’s now-wet skin. “So broad and handsome and all just for me.”

Mako felt his face flush and he raked his own nails up and down the outside edges of each of Wu’s thighs. “Look who’s talking,” he said breathlessly. 

Wu pushed at Mako’s chest, coaxing him to lay on his back before scooting up further, bracketing Mako’s narrow waist with his knees and thighs. It was a comfortable position, and it made the seam of his robe part to reveal his hard cock. Wu ground his hips down against the firm muscles below him.

Mako reached up, pulling at the tie of the sash so he could touch Wu’s soft, warm ribs. He used just the tips of his fingers to play over the sharp edge of the bones, raising goosebumps over Wu’s skin and making his nipples pebble. Mako brought his hand up to cup around Wu’s thin torso, enjoying the feeling of holding so much of him at once. 

Wu dropped down to his elbows and started kissing Mako in earnest, their tongues and lips sliding together slick and hot and soft. Mako ground his hips up, trying to find friction against the swell of Wu’s ass. Wu moaned into the kiss and leaned back up, twisting himself to start pulling at Mako’s shorts under him.

Mako helped him, sliding them down and off of his legs. He sighed with relief, feeling his cock bob up once it was freed from its confinement. 

“I want you so bad, Mako,” Wu whined, sitting back and wriggling on Mako’s lap. 

Mako shifted them towards the pillows so he could sit back up properly and grasped Wu’s ass firmly with both hands. “Me too,” he said between more languid kisses. He rubbed a finger between Wu’s cheeks and felt himself burning inside.

“Please,” Wu asked, after it was clear that Mako was just going to keep teasing his fingertip back and forth over his hole unless asked otherwise.

Mako nodded sagely and leaned over to the bedside table, mindful of the candle burning, to grab the oil he had laid out earlier. It was warm just from his hands when he dribbled a reasonable amount onto the fingers of his right hand. He used his left hand to roam over Wu’s chest and to tweak his nipples while his slick fingers made their way back between the cleft of Wu’s ass.

Wu sunk back and onto the first finger, relishing in the stretch of it. Every part of Mako’s body was thicker and broader than his own, and it had been more than a month since the last time they were able to do this. He rocked back and forth while Mako stared at his face dazedly, a stupid look of admiration playing across his features.

Wu wrapped his arms around Mako’s shoulders again and pressed their lips back together. Mako started fucking his finger in and out in harder, swallowing the soft noises Wu was making. 

“Another one,” Wu requested, somewhat impatiently. 

“Anything for my King,” Mako replied, sinking back in with two fingers on the next thrust. 

Wu rolled his eyes and bit at the tip of Mako’s nose. “You know I’m not the king anymore,” he tried to protest. 

Mako pinched hard at one of Wu’s nipples and shook his head. “Whatever you say,” he was about to make another joke about Wu being king when Wu squeezed down tight, wiping the thought from his head. His cock throbbed underneath Wu, imagining how good that clench would feel around it soon. 

Wu was starting to pant, his hips rising and falling to meet the rhythm of Mako’s fingers. “Oh, yeah, right there, that’s good, very good,” he sighed. “Now a third.”

“So bossy,” Mako whispered, but complied anyway. With three fingers in, it was easier to do fast, deep jabs, knowing he was pressing in the spots that made Wu tremble and go weak. “You make me so...” he trailed off, jerking his hips up to rub himself against Wu.

“Yeah, put it in, I’m ready,” Wu said. He raised himself on his knees and grabbed the hem of his robe, pulling it out of the way and letting Mako’s fingers slip out.

Mako grabbed the bottle of oil again and slicked himself up, positioning the blunt tip of his cock against Wu. With one hand, he held himself in place, and with the other he gently coaxed Wu’s hips back down and over him. They both let out deep moans as Wu’s hips settled down, Mako deep inside him.

“Oh, wow,” Wu whispered. He reached a hand back to feel at where they were joined. “Oh, Mako, I missed this. I missed you.”

Mako flushed with pride, the tips of his ears growing hot and joining his cheeks in their red hue. “Always miss you. Love you so much,” he said while hiding his face against Wu’s chest. He could feel the beginnings of tears pricking in the corners of his eyes. He had expected that reaction to subside after how many times they had done this. 

Wu wrapped his arms tighter around Mako’s shoulders and pet at the back of his head while they started rocking together, trying to find their speed. He smiled and let himself relax into the slow, deep push and pull. It felt good to be physically intimate again; there was only so much the occasional phone sex could do to quell the urge to hold and be held. 

“It’s okay. I’m here now. And you’re so good at this, you’re so good at making me feel loved,” Wu said when he felt the wetness from Mako’s tears spreading over his chest.

Mako moaned and gripped tighter at Wu’s hips, fucking up hard at the praise. “Can we,” he panted. “Can we roll over?”

Wu nodded and let Mako slip out of him, rolling onto his belly and angling his hips up. Mako draped himself over Wu’s back and drove his cock back in, snaking his arms under Wu’s to wrap around his torso. He kissed the nape of Wu’s neck and started fucking in harder and faster, his tears flowing more freely now that he didn’t have his face pressed into Wu’s chest. 

“Mako, oh please,” Wu begged, knowing it would spur Mako into the type of rutting he wanted.

“Love this, love you,” Mako whined. “Sometimes I don’t know how it’s possible to love somebody so much.”

Wu reached a hand up and under him to intertwine their fingers together. He smiled and rested his face sideways against the pillows. “I love you too, so much,” he said.

Mako made a high pitched voice and continued to fuck Wu hard. The room was filled with the sounds of their gasps and moans mixed with their sweat soaked skin slapping together.”’S good. I’m gonna come soon,” Mako said. 

Wu nodded his head as fast as he could and reached the hand that wasn’t clasped with Mako’s down to take a hold of his own cock. He didn’t have to do much, just a few short strokes before his orgasm knocked the wind out of him and he began to bear down tight around Mako’s length. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Wu moaned, feeling Mako’s thrusts grow erratic. 

Mako squeezed his eyes shut tight and fucked his way through his own orgasm; knowing that he was filling up Wu made it all the more intense. He groaned loud and low and continued to pump his hips a few more times when it was over, just trying to ride out the last waves of pleasure.

When he finally stilled his hips, Mako did his best not to drop all of his body weight on top of Wu. He didn’t want to crush him and ruin the mood. He gently pulled out and rolled over onto his back, panting and wiping away the tears from his cheeks. When Wu turned his head to the other direction to look at him, they wore matching grins. 

“Thank you,” Wu whispered. “I feel thoroughly fucked out.”

Mako laughed and leaned over to press a kiss to Wu’s bitten red lips. “I made dinner.”

Wu made a happy noise in the back of his throat and stretched his limbs out. “Cuddle, then shower, then dinner,” he said.

Mako nodded and pushed some of the sweat soaked hair out of Wu’s eyes. “Yeah,” he said.

Wu sat up and tugged off his robe before rolling out of the wet spot he had left and half on top of Mako. “You owe me a new robe, that one’s all sweaty now.”

Mako kissed Wu deeply and nodded again. “Yeah, okay,” he said as if Wu was being serious. “Definitely.”

Wu smiled and nuzzled his face against Mako’s shoulder. “So glad I’m here for the whole week,” he murmured. “Week?” Mako asked, delighted. “I thought it was just the three days?”

Wu cuddled closer to Mako’s warm body and shook his head. “I made arrangements. Just because I loveeee youuuu,” he started to sing off-key.

Mako squeezed Wu tighter and kissed the crown of his head. “Even with your singing, I still love you, too.”

Dinner could always wait to be reheated later.


End file.
